Balloon angioplasty employs balloon tipped catheters to expand the walls of narrowed arteries and to deploy endoluminal prostheses to maintain lumen patency. Although systems and techniques exits that work well in many cases, no technique is applicable to every case. For example, special methods exist for dilating lesions that occur in branched vessels. These methods seek to prevent the collapsing or obstructing of neighboring vessels during the dilation of other vessels. Such methods include techniques for using double guide wires and sequential percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) with stenting or the "kissing balloon" and "kissing stent" technique, which provide side branch protection. Although these methods can work well, they often require the control of multiple balloon catheters, which can be difficult for the treating physician. Moreover, the systems employed during these techniques generally have a static design making it difficult to tailor the device to the individual requirements of the patient. For example it can be difficult to tailor the size and the length of the balloon and or the over-the-wire length suited to the location of the target vessels.